What He Wants to Know
by FeeBe
Summary: Trick or Treat challenge- Potter 9 Enquiring minds (Teddy) want to know what Remus and Tonks were like. (Fluff) Edited 11/10


"Hey Harry, what was Dad like?" Teddy leaned against his Godfather as they sat side by side upon the couch.

"Well he was a good man, and oh so intelligent. At least as smart as your Aunt Hermione, maybe even smart, but don't tell her I said that." Harry grinned down at his Godson. "He unfortunately had had a tough life. Being a werewolf in those days was not good. No one would employ him once they knew. A lot of people were afraid of them. Much worse than it is now. I think that affected his self-confidence quite a lot. So, he was quiet and gentle."

"Was he happy to have me?" Teddy asked quietly.

Harry sighed, took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes while he thought. He knew the question would come eventually. He remembered that night. The night Remus came to Grimmauld and offered to help in the horcrux hunt. The night that they fought.

"It was a difficult time, Teddy. I think he was a bit scared at first. There was the war going on and he was afraid you'd end up being a werewolf like him. More than anything else he wanted a better life for you than that. Besides that, it's just plain daunting being a parent. One day when you have kids," Harry chuckled as Teddy pulled a face, "you'll understand a bit. You want the absolute best for them. I think for a brief while he just thought he wasn't the best thing for you. After all, how could a werewolf without a job provide for you and your Mother."

Harry wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders, noting how his hair had turned a dull, flat brown. "It all changed though, once you came along. As it does for many parents. You bought him such joy. He raced out despite the war to tell me and ask me to be your Godfather. You bought him hope again, or it may have been the first time in his life that he felt it."

Teddy's hair had brightened up to a glossy blonde, "Was he much like me?"

"Well he liked to read like you, and was smart like you," Harry ran his fingers up the boy's side until he giggled. "He laughed like you, and he loved chocolate like you to."

"Really," Teddy's eyes were sparkling. "All those things?"

"Mmhmm," Harry nodded.

"What about Mum?"

"What about her?"

"What was she like?"

"Well I didn't know her well. Not that I knew Remus really well. Though I knew him better than her. Grandma Dromeda or Uncle Charlie would be the best ones to talk to about your Mum."

"Uncle Charlie?" Teddy screwed up his nose and Harry was reminded of the time at Grimmauld place where Tonks had amused them by turning her nose into a pig's snout.

"Yeah, they went to school together. Just like my Dad went to school with Remus."

"But Uncle Charlie's not here and I want to know," Teddy pleaded.

"No he's not here right this minute, but we can flow him and see if he is going to be at the Burrow for Sunday dinner," Harry reasoned.

"That's too long to wait. Tell me what you know. Please Harry," Teddy wheedled.

"Alright," Harry's eyes crinkled as he smiled softly at his Godson. "The first thing was her name. Nymphodora. She didn't like it, no not at all. Everyone had to call her Tonks. Alastor Moody who had been her mentor at the Auror academy used to do it, call her by her proper name. Though I think he just liked the reaction he got. Her hair would go bright red and she would say 'Don't call me Nymphodora," Harry did a fair imitation of Tonks' voice and Teddy giggled.

"Really? Was she really angry like that all the time?"

"Oh no, most of the time she was happy. She was always joking. I remember the first time I ever saw her she greeted me by saying 'wotcher Harry'. And she was so clumsy, just like someone else I could mention," Harry chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Teddy asked curiously.

"Do you remember the old Troll's leg umbrella stand that used to be kept in the front entryway?"

"Yeah,"

"Well every time she entered the house, she would trip over it. Just like someone else I could mention."

"I'm glad you got rid of that old thing, it was scary."

"Well I couldn't really keep it around after Grandma Dromeda broke her toe, now could I?"

"Nu-uh," Teddy shook his head vigorously. "I still miss them." Teddy looked away from Harry.

"And that's quite ok Ted. I'll tell you a secret, I still miss my Mum and Dad too." Harry gave Teddy's shoulders a squeeze. "You know what your Dad would do if he was feeling sad?"

Teddy shook his head, twiddling his fingers together.

"He would eat a whole packet of chocolate chips cookies."

"All to himself?" Teddy asked turning wide-eyes to look at Harry.

"Yep, all to himself," agreed Harry.

"Do we have any cookies?"

"I'm afraid not Ted," Teddy looked down at his lap in disappointment. Harry gentle grasped his chin and turned his face back up until their eyes met. "I can go one better. Do you know what I do when I am feeling down?"

"No."

"Sometimes I cook, and I am pretty sure that I have all the ingredients to make chocolate chip cookies, if you would like to join me?" Harry stood up from the couch and reached back to offer the blue haired boy his hand.


End file.
